Pechka
Summary Chika Tatehara is a magical girl in Arc 2. She's a shy and timid middle school student with a massive lack of confidence and a crush on a boy of her year, Ninomiya. She decided to become a magical girl as Pechka because she thought it would boost her confidence if she was strong and pretty. She's a passicist and quite a coward, and will often stop herself from doing anything that could lead her to trouble. During the events of Restart, she's part of Team Clantail, alongside Rionetta and Nonako Miyokata, and gets along with all of them. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-C Name: Chika Tatehara, Pechka Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 14 or 15 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Middle School Student, Child of Cranberry Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Exceptional sense of smell, comparable to Snow White for the others), Spatula and Shield Proficiency, Transmutation (into food), Holy Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible demonic/fiendish enemies), Damage Boost against fire-type enemies and demons/fiends, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to the following: Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance), Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects), Fire Manipulation via Water Charm, and Darkness Manipulation via Holy Charm Attack Potency: Likely Building level (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings and can damage each other) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Likely Building Class Durability: Likely Building level (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep) Range: Extended melee range, 10 meters of diameter for her magic Standard Equipment: Her spatula (works as a weapon), Shield, Water Charm, Holy Charm Intelligence: Average, but she tends to not act upon her thoughts to avoid trouble Weaknesses: Hates violence and tends to avoid conflict when possible. Compared to other magical girls, she's not very suited for combat (though still capable). None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 3/5 *'Durability:' 2/5 *'Agility:' 1/5 *'Intelligence:' 2/5 *'Mental Strength:' 2/5 *'Magic Experience:' 2/5 *'Self-assertion:' 2/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 1/5 *'Magical Potential:' 3/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 3/5 Food Transmutation: Pechka’s magic is to turn anything she touches for 5 minutes into food. This works as well on objects and surfaces as living beings. For her magic to work, she needs to touch the surface, object or creature with both hands for 5 minutes continuously. The magic's range is limited to about 10 meters in diameter. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Holy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 8